Death by Fang
by Makiah.The.Awesome.16
Summary: Girls, Evangine and Stormy, are about too get the ride of there life. What will happen? R&R!
1. Apples are so yummy!

Chapter 1- Why oh why__did I go too that stop sign?

Stormy's POV:

"What do you see in him anyway?" We were walking down the road of my house, the air around us foggy and wet from the rain. "Hes just so-what's the word?-perfect" "He is seriously a jerk" She stopped and looked at me. "How so?" "You remember he cheated on Emmi and Sara? That's what a jerk would do" She nodded. "True, but hes changed. I know this cause he calls me everyday" I shook my head, _she was so wrong, he hadn't changed, never would._ "Want too go inside and get a snack?" "Sure" We bounded up my deck, swinging the screen door open and running in. "Apple and jelly sandwich?" She nodded, picking up a shiny red apple and crunching her teeth into it. _She did love her fruit. _Getting out a butter knife, I swirled it in the jelly jar and got some out, splashing the goop on the bread. "I just love apples. There just so red and chewy, And don't forget yummy!" She always did this when having fruit, it was super funny, and when she was done she usually started too run around. "Here" I handed her a finished sandwich and took a bite of mine, smiling as I tasted the yummy goodness. "What should we do after this?" "Go back outside I guess, I have a feeling there something out there" We quickly finished up and went outside, skipping down the road.

**Not that much there, but, tell me what you think, lolz.**


	2. Changing, and precious green eyes

Stormy's POV:

_**Bam!**_ "What was that?" I asked her, my voice was quivering. Birds flew past us, screeching out various sounds of distress. _What the crap?_ My breath started coming in as gasps, and I knew I was hyperventilating, like always when I was scared. "It's okay dude. Don't get freaked out" I nodded, still breathing in ragged breaths, and heard another crash. My head, as if on cue, turned too the stop sign. I shouldn't have looked. There, a broken stop sign in his hand, was a man. He was good looking, actually more then that, hot was the right word. Brown hair with black streaks played on his head, and he had really pale skin, paler then my friend Sara's. He looked alright, but then I stared into his eyes. Cold, hungry red eyes. "Oh Dang" Said Evan, and she started too back away, fear in her bronze eyes. "Who are you?" I asked him, staying where I was, scared too death. "Me? Well, I have many names. But you can call me Skyler" Then, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, lips on my neck, then fire. _What just happened?_

Evangine's POV:

"What are you doing?" I shouted at him as she screamed in agony, my teeth clenched. "Shush young one" "I will not freaking shush! You let go of my friend right now, or else!" My voice was tired as I yelled, angry too. "As you wish" He dropped onto the ground, and I heard a crack, the smell of metal wafting up my nose. Blood. "Oh my gosh Storm!" Running, I sat down, putting her bleeding head in my lap. "What have you done?" Tears were streaming down my face, cloudng my vision. Why oh why did this have too happen, why? "Cause it had too" Then enormous pain engulfed me, making me fall onto Stormy, twisting in agony.

Marie's POV:

_Why did we have too carry them?_ I looked down at the young girl in my arms, staring sadly as she convulsed. "Shush little one" I rubbed the side of her head with my pale finger, trying too calm her. Though I knew it was no use, it made me feel better. "What's her name?" I asked Skyler, looking up from her. "Stormy, the other girl is Evangine" I nodded, and Stormy's eyes flashed ope for a second, and then they snapped closed. _Green eyes, how weird._ I was going too miss them, even though I had only seen them once, because they were so precious. "Evangine is pretty. I like it" Darell's voice was low as she spoke, shy but confident, like always. Blonde hair caressed the other girls face as she looked down at her, charmed. "How much farther Skyler?" "Not far, just a few more steps" After a few more, we reached a cabin, trees surrounding it. "When did you build this?" I laughed as I spoke, smiling. "When you and Darnell were hunting last week, we need some place too stay. Now come inside" He opened the door, and I stepped inside, seeing stairs. Curious, I climbed them, reaching a hallway. There were 3 rooms. I wonder which is there's. Opening one, there were two beds. I bet this is it. I slowly sat Stormy down, watching her eyes flash open again, the green slowly turning too a bright red. I will miss them. "I see you found there bedroom. They can share one" Skyler smirked, and bent down too me. "You are so beautiful" His voice was smooth, and filled with a longing, a deep, pitiful longing. Lust filled his eyes as they blackened. "Not now. Later though, I promise you" My finger went too his lips, shushing them. "Evangine is in pain." Darrell's voice was distressed as she spoke, leaning against the bed too the child. "Yes, and your point?" "Make It stop" Her eyes looked like a small puppies, sad and defenseless. "You can't sweety. Nothing will stop the pain" She nodded, looking back down too Evangine. "I'll leave you too the girls. Yell if you need anything" She nodded, her stare transfixed on the girl still.

My feet didn't make a sound as I slowly walked down stairs, looking around. "Skyler?" "Yes dear" He was sitting on a leather sofa, a glass of blood in his forefinger. "Its later" In a second he was by my side, the glass forgotten, freezing lips on my neck. Then ice was on my back, his hands I suppose, ripping off my dress in one swift movement. "I love you" "Back at ya" Without a second thought I brought his face too mine, loosing myself.


	3. Watching Spongebob is the best

**_Three days and a few hours later _~ ~ ~**

Stormy's POV:

All I could feel was a racing heat, and it burned my veins, scorching them. _What was happening?_ I wanted too scream, but I couldn't, it felt as if my throat was closed up my a mental force. _Bum, ba bum, ba bum, ba bum. _My heat started too beat faster and faster, growing hotter and hotter with every passing moment. _Oh my gosh! Kill me now!_ It felt as if I was going too explode into little tiny pieces, just like that monster from G**oosebumps**. Then, everything stopped. Nothing. "Open your eyes Stormy" Relieved that the pain was gone, I opened my eyes, seeing everything so clear. _Dang, what type of drug am I on?_ Looking around once more, my eyes found a woman, a very pretty one too. She had dark brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders, and pale skin. Red eyes too. _Red eyes, why did that sound familiar?_ Memories flashed my mind of the last time I had seen red eyes.

_**A few days ago ~ ~ ~**_

_There, a broken stop sign in his hand, was a man. He was good looking, actually more then that, hot was the right word. Brown hair with black streaks played on his head, and he had really pale skin, paler then my friend Sara's. He looked alright, but then I stared into his eyes. Cold, hungry red eyes._

_**Back too the present ~ ~ ~**_

I sprung up, breathing in ragged, unneeded breaths. "Ow" My voice was a music note on a piano as I spoke, grabbing at my throat. "Your thirsty." The woman said, her hand moving towards me. "Don't touch me" "I'm not going too hurt you dear. Now come, lets get you some snacks" I just nodded, getting up and following her, the pain too much too bare. "Where is Evangine?" I need her. "Still changing, she should be down in a few hours." _Hours? Are you kidding me? Ugh. _"Here you go" She handed me a metal jug with a lid and a straw. "What is it?" I said sniffing the straw, and I groaned, wanting to just gulp it down.

"Just drink, then I'll tell you" I obliged, and took the cup in my hands, throwing the straw on the floor. "Ahhhhh, that's better" My voice was still a piano, but more clearer, awake, alert even. "Want more?" I shook my head, and looked up too her, pointing too my clothes. "I need some new ones" She nodded, smiling, and motioned me too follow. _Wonder where were going? Ohh what if were gonna go too a place, now that'd be awesome! _"Here's your new room, there are clothes in the closet, and a bathroom where you can freshen up. I'll be down stairs" With that, she left, and I quickly ran too my closet. _What too wear, what too wear_. Finally, after looking at bright, pink outfits, I found one that suited me. There were dark gray skinny jeans, a black sweater, some gray skater shoes, and a studded belt. _I likey what I sees_, I thought, putting the outfit on the bed. Now too take a shower.

Opening a door that said _**'Une salle de bains'**_, I went too the ivory shower, turning on the water quickly. It was steaming on my hand, but I didn't mind, it had no affect on me. _I'm like a super human, coolness._ Quickly I stripped, and stepped into the scolding shower, feeling fresher then ever. Putting a goop of green shampoo into my hand, I put it in my hair, scrubbing like there were bugs on my head. _Cleannnnnnn, oh I am cleannnnnnn._ Soon, I was finished, gladly, and I jumped out, drying off. I walked back into the room, dry with a towel on, and I quickly discarded it on the floor, getting dressed. A few minuets later, I was wearing the awesome outfit, checking it out. _I look so good._ "Are you ready dear?" Came a voice, and I turned around, seeing the lady from earlier. "Yeah. Hey, what's your name?" "Marie, now come along, we can wait for your friend in the living room. You can watch T.V." I nodded, skipping all the way behind her. _Skip, skip, skip._ "Sit and entertain yourself" She then left, and I grabbed the remote, jumping onto the couch. I surfed through shows till I found a good one, **Spongebob**, and I set the remote down, totally engrossed in the show.

"Hey Patrick! How the **dolphin noise **are ya?" Spongebob said. "Pretty **dolphin noise**-ing good!" Patrick replied. It was my favorite Spongebob show of all time, it was so funny. All of the sudden my throat started too singe, like it was scorched by the air._ I'm thirsty, I need that red stuff._ I laughed at the wrong sounding sentence, giggles erupting from my chest. _I am so pervious. _"Here" Marie, who I hadn't seen in the room, sat down a jug of blood. Then she walked out. _Weird pretty lady._ My eyes then wandered too the jug, and I picked it up pouring the sweet juices in my mouth. The burn quickly disappeared. Oh yes, that's the stuff. I smirked too myself as I went back too my show, laughing causally at **Spongebob** every now and then. Hours quickly passed, and I started too get restless. _Ugh, when is she gonna get up?_ "Stormy?" "Yes Marie?" She smiled. "Evangine is about too wake up, come with me." _Finally_, I thought, getting up and following her.


	4. Oh Baby!

Evangine's POV:

_Fire, stop the fire!_ My thoughts were a clouded mess as I breathed in quickly. I wanted too scream so badly, but I couldn't, like there was a sock closing up my throat. _Stupid sock._ My heart started too pump faster and faster, making it feel like I was going too explode at its intensity. My back arched at the pain, and my chest became singed, _ugh, why me?_ Teeth biting into my lip, my heart stopped, done. _Am I dead?_ No, I wasn't, cause I had my eyes closed. "Evan, you awake?" _That voice was familiar, somehow. Wait, Stormy, it was Stormy!_ "Stormy!" I opened my eyes and jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly. "Whoa there huggles, don't kill me" I loosened my grip on her, and we both laughed, smiles on are faces. "Are you thirsty?" A voice asked, and I turned around, seeing a woman. "Hey, who's the lady?" "Marie, and yes she is" I nodded, _Marie, that's pretty._

"Come on" Stormy me all but dragged me down stairs and into a kitchen. "Here" She handed me a cup with red stuff in it, and I quickly drank it, face glowing. "That was tasty" They nodded, and then I noticed I felt sticky, sweaty. _Ewwie, I need a shower badly._ "Lets get you changed, come with me" I nodded this time, following Marie upstairs, Stormy on are tail. "Here's your room, Stormy can help you find clothes" She walked down stairs then, leaving us. "Lets get you looking like your old self" She opened the door, and I stepped in, immediately running too the closet. _Its all crap, what the frank?_ "What about this beastly one?" Stormy was holding a gray shirt that said 'SHUT UP, I can make your death look like an accident' in red and white letters, with some black shirts and spike boots. "Nice, I like it" She set down on my maroon red bed spread, and I walked into the bathroom, ready too get squeaky clean.

Cristina's POV:

I didn't know where I was, or how I got there, only specks of memories were there. Bradley, us, vampires, and the little child growing inside me. I would name her Bambi, after the deer, my favorite animal. The baby kicked, hungry, and I gasped, my eyes squeezed from the pain. "It's okay babino" rubbing my bump, a smiled washed over my face, dangling from my lips like a loose tooth about too come out. _Where was I?_ I had no idea, only walked where my lazy feet would take me. _CRACK!_ A jolt of pain jolted through my abdomen. "OW!" My body slumped to the floor, blood flowing freely. My baby, please don't let her be hurt! Nausea washed over my body, and I started chocking, my stomach making a ripping sound. _Snip, snip, snip_. A small cry was heard, and there, on the ground in front of me, was little Bambi, blue eyes the same shade as mine. "Babilina" My arms wrapped around her small body, shocked at her heated body temperature. Without warning, black filled my eye sight, blocking me from the sight of Bambi. _Oh no._

Skyler's POV:

_Blood, blood, blood._ My mind murmured out the words as I danced in the night club, looking for my next prey. "Wanna dance?" Tan skin, green eyes, black hair. Perfect. "Sure" Starting too grind my hips against hers, my hands played with her hair, feeling the softness of its locks. Music blasted around us, but all I could focus on was the venom pooling in my mouth, and her melting scent. I felt like I was stoned, high off of it. "Want too go somewhere,more private?" She asked, green eyes looking me up and down. She thought she was going too get a night of pleasure, but, I have other plans. We walked outside, walking too a closed alleyway where no one was. She started kissing me. " I think I'm in love" She murmured against my lips, and grabbed at my hair. "Not me" She looked at me confused, and I bit down on her neck, starting too suck. It was heaven in my throat, everything so warm, red. It chilled my throat, making it tingle with anticipation of what would happen when I got home. When I was done, she was limp in my arms, gone. Now where too hide the body. My eyes peered over the way too a couple of drunk men, and I dragged her body over too them. "Take care of this for me" They just nodded, too drunk too answer. With that I ran, quickly too get home too the new family. I sniffed the air as I passed, and then something came. Human. Running, a girl holding a baby caught my eye, then her stomach, which was ripped open. "Oh god" I ran too her, picking her up into my arms, and putting the baby on my shoulders. "Hold on tight" The I ran, hoping I could save her.


End file.
